1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for engaging blades with an inner frame of a plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical plug includes two or three blades. In manufacture, an end of a wire is placed into a wire-receiving groove in an end of a respective blade. The end of the respective blade is then pressed to securely clamp the end of the wire. Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, after the clamping procedure, the blades 1 are disposed in an inner frame 12 which is then placed into a mold for forming a housing of the plug by means of injection molding. However, it was found that the blades 1 could not be reliably positioned in the inner frame 12 during the injection molding procedure such that disqualified products were produced frequently. Further, undesired contact between the blades 1 extending through holes (not labeled) of the inner frame 12 occurred easily. As a result, a short circuit was apt to occur when the blades 1 were in a conductive state.